


Stranger than Fiction

by Blacksheepsfur



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacksheepsfur/pseuds/Blacksheepsfur
Summary: Alec Lightwood knew that he would grow old and die, he was at peace with his mortality. Enter Asmodeus, who as another "gift" decides to make Alec immortal and reverse forty years of aging. Now Alec has to deal with immortality, how it effects his family, his true love Magnus, his sons, Jace and the entire shadow world it seems. Luckily Magnus is always there to help, sometimes life really is stranger than fiction.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 38





	Stranger than Fiction

Alec sat at his desk, he ran a finger through his thinning hair, oh how he wished for the days of his soft black hair, lately he'd been suffering from balding. Jace wouldn't shut up about it, he found it simply hilarious, even though his hair was exactly the same either. They had aged, forty years since the death of Sebastion. It felt like a lifetime, they still fought demons sure, but people had started to regard them as relics almost, the (once) young saviors of the shadow world. It was wholly irritating for Alec, not to mention the stares. Magnus glamoured himself to look the same age but once or twice he forgot and they dared stare at him with pity. Alec Lightwood did not pity himself, both he and Magnus were at peace with his morality. Alec Lightwood knew he would grow old and die, he knew that eventually only Magnus and Max would be alive, he and Rafael were destined to grow old and die. It saddened him that his son would grow old without his brother but he did it with Magnus, he was confident in Rafael, his baby and also so glad for Max,knowing that Magnus wouldn't be alone. 

That's how he thought it would end, he however was wrong. 

3 days later...

"Alec? You up to catch a rogue vampire?" Jace yelled into his room.  
"In forty years he still hasn't learned to call?" Magnus groaned from their bed.  
Alec turned to Magnus, he kissed him gently on the cheek.  
"For old times sake?" he whispered.  
"We'll go," Magnus called out to Jace. 

They got ready quickly, Magnus not even bothering to glamour himself, created a portal.  
"Cmon love birds!" Jace called out 

Alec was going to kill Jace some day, like everyone hadn't seen him and Clary very publicly showed their love!"  
He walked along the quiet hallway, they had tracked the vampire here, but something didn't feel right. It didn't feel like a vampire being chased by a group of experienced shadowhunters. He couldn't explain why, but Alec felt nervous, like this was all too perfect. They weren't dealing with a vampire.

"It's been a while hasn't it," A voice called out.  
He hadn't heard that voice for decades but it still haunted him, the voice of Asmodeus. The prince of hell who also happened to be his husband's father.  
"What are you doing here?" He said, aiming his bow into the dark.  
"I'm here to give my son a gift. I wonder if you'll like it." He heard him say with a laugh and then it all went black. 

7 Days later

"Dad? Dad, you look great." The voice of Raphel told him.  
"I haven't found any traces of harm, nothing besides his new abilities seems to have changed." The voice of Max said softly.

"Honey? Alexander are you awake?" Magnus said, pulling him close.  
"What, what happened Mags? Your dad was there."  
"shhhh I know, don't worry," 

Raphel walked up and sat next to him, he looked happy but sad, something was wrong.  
"I have some news for you, your immortal too now, and your well..young."  
"What? What happened to me?" Alec stuttered.  
Immortal? YOUNG?  
Magnus handed him a mirror, his hair was no longer grey, his wrinkles and lines gone and his eyes had found more shine. He looked like the Alec Lightwood that returned from Edom. Besides one detail, his eyes were no longer lightwood blue, they were golden cat eyes. Just like Magnus and Just like Asmodeus. He looked like a warlock, and he was immortal like one too. 

"This will take some getting used to." He said standing up.

THE HUNTERS MOON  
1 Week Later

"Can I get the usual." Alec said sliding into the chair.  
"Alec? It's true then? You're young again immortal.  
"Yes it's true" Alec said with a sigh. 

A small crowd had gathered in the corner pointing at him, it was obnoxious. Alec was so tired of all the new attention.  
He stood up and said loudly, communicating his annoyance in every word.  
"Yes, It's me, Alec lightwood and I'm not balding anymore. I'm also taken and gay. Big deal."  
"I second the taken part! I know my husband is so handsome, stay away from him." A voice called out, the voice of Magnus Bane.  
He strunted in, looking like a model as usual, putting his hands around his husband.  
"Let's go." He said effortly creating a portal, he was still a bit of a show off. 

"I mean it, we are FOREVER." Magnus said, turning to face the now thinning crowd.  
"Literally." Alec said, rolling his eyes. 

Sometimes life is stranger than fiction."


End file.
